Winnie's Zingy Meal (Vore)
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: This fanfic contains vore. If you don't like vore, don't read. Dennis has experienced the same nightmare ever since the end of his 5th birthday for a week. One night, Winnie sleeps over at his place and he has the nightmare again. Winnie has an idea of how to quell the nightmares of her Zing but it is a bit unorthodox. 1-shot request by 5UP3RN0V42015


**This fic is a 1-shot vore request by 5UP3RN0V42015. If you don't like vore, don't read.  
** **It takes place after the events of the 2nd Hotel Transylvania movie, but before the 3rd.  
Hotel Transylvania and its characters are owned by Sony and are not my property.**

* * *

It had been the same nightmare every single day for the past week for young Dennis (since he was a monster kid). It had been happening to him ever since the end of his 5th birthday party. The image of a giant bat monster chasing him in endless darkness before he saw Winnie appear in the darkness, only to have her turn into stone. That was around the point that he woke up from his nightmares every time and this night was no different. He woke up with sweat coating his body, Dennis being quite shaken by this dream in particular. Winnie had been turned to stone in this one, but then the bat monster smashed Winnie to pieces with her head being the only thing intact. It made him quite scared and he started to whimper to himself.

This caught the attention of a sleepover guest that was sleeping by his bedside. "Huh? Zing? What's the matter?" asked the cute voice of Winnie the were pup. She was about the same height as Dennis not including his long hair, and she wore a pink shirt and pants with cute ribbons in her hair. She was the only female among all of her siblings, and she was also the smartest and the toughest of them, despite being the youngest at 8 human years old.

"I had a nightmare, Winnie... it was awful..." Dennis said, him looking a bit shaken, especially since Winnie happened to be sleeping over at his house with this dream. In terms of appearance, Dennis looked a lot like his human father with giant fluffy red hair on his head, a cute face, and having a love of monsters just like him. The only thing that defined him as a monster was the traits he received from his mother, Mavis, those being his vampire powers and his fangs that he could get to come out on a whim ever since the situation with his 5th birthday.

"A nightmare?... Wait... it was the giant bat, wasn't it?" Winnie asked, wondering if that was what it was or not.

"Yes, it was... I was being chased by him in pure darkness... then you appeared and were turned to stone... then he smashed you to bits... I'm really scared, Winnie... scared he might come back..." Dennis said with fear in his voice. Winnie pouted at that and wondered if there was some way that she could get Dennis to not be scared. She then heard her belly start to rumble and suddenly got an idea.

"Well, do you think I could help you out, my Zing?" Winnie smiled, using her nickname for her crush.

"How?" Dennis asked.

"See, mom and all werewolves have a secret ability that we don't normally share with non-werewolves. We can swallow our prey whole and we can control our tummies to not digest them," Winnie smiled, making Dennis a bit confused.

"So... you want to eat me and have me sleep in your tummy?" Dennis asked as he put his hand on Winnie's belly, it growling a bit and making her blush. "You promise to let me out in the morning, right?" Dennis smiled.

"Of course, my Zing. I love ya too much to digest you," Winnie smiled as she licked Dennis's face again just to get a taste. He tasted incredibly sweet, almost like a cherry lollipop, and he had a small bit of sour to him from the sweat he was coated in.

"Hehe, okay. How are we going to do this, though? I'm bigger than you with hair included after all," Dennis asked.

Winnie smiled and opened her mouth extremely wide, Dennis looking impressed at it as well as the numerous sharp teeth that she boasted. "Just crawl inside. I promise not to bite," Winnie smiled, Dennis smirking as he crawled in head-first, Winnie lathering Dennis's head all over with her tongue and loving the taste of it. It made her extremely excited to be able to do this with her Zing. She smiled and gulped down his head, Dennis a bit surprised at how Winnie was able to effortlessly gulp his head down when it was bigger than hers. He immediately felt warmth and an overall tightness all over his head as Winnie then started to taste his clothes and his hands and torso, her loving the taste of everything but the clothes, so she just ripped them off with her claws slowly can carefully, this not really bothering Dennis too much. It just meant that Winnie loved tasting him that much.

Winnie kept on swallowing Dennis while leaving his underwear intact. She was old enough to know what it contained and she didn't want her parents or his parents to be mad at her in the morning if she were to get caught. She still tasted his legs and the rest of his body as Dennis slowly started to enter Winnie's tight stomach, making her torso distended so much that her shirt had to be pulled up to prevent it from being ripped open. Winnie then gulped down Dennis's legs and only his feet remained outside of her body. She lathered his feet with her tongue, causing Dennis to laugh a bit at the tickling before Winnie swallowed them down with an audible gulp, her sighing in relief as she now had her Zing completely inside of her.

"Ah... you tasted heavenly, Zing..." Winnie smiled at him as she started to massage her stomach, Dennis feeling at ease from Winnie doing so as he soon started to fall asleep again, Winnie smiling at this as she heard her tummy start to gurgle. "Don't worry, my Zing... you'll be safe in there... Goodnight," Winnie smiled as she kneaded her stomach until she finally fell asleep atop her giant tummy.

When evening came around, Winnie smiled and woke up to the sound of gurgling once again, her looking at her stomach and remembering the promise she made to Dennis. "Hey? Zing? Can you hear me?" Winnie smiled as she started to shake her enormous stomach around, that managing to awaken the sleeping half vampire inside of her.

"Whuh? Winnie?... Oh yeah, I slept in your stomach, didn't I? Can you let me out now?" Dennis smiled.

"Okay," Winnie smiled as she caused herself to gag a bit before she coughed Dennis up slowly but surely onto the ground, him being covered in gastric juices and his underwear looking completely soaked and having obvious stains. But other than that, he was completely fine. "I really liked doing that, Dennis... do you think we can do it again sometime?" Winnie smiled as she hopped down to Dennis and started to wag her tail.

"Yeah, I think we could," Dennis smiled as he then puckered his lips and kissed Winnie on her nose, Winnie being surprised by this, but absolutely loving it. "I didn't have any nightmares during that time in there, Winnie. Thanks," Dennis smiled as he hugged Winnie and she felt her heart thump extremely hard. He just kissed her. It made her heart flutter so much that she fell asleep in his hug... but not for long.

"Breakfast!" Mavis exclaimed from the kitchen, that immediately waking Winnie up as she zoomed out of the room with excitement. She couldn't miss breakfast! It was her favorite time of the day! And Dennis, after getting some spare clothes on, soon chased after her with a giggle, going into his bat form to be extra speedy.


End file.
